


Temporary Insanity

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jori Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade hits her head and isn't herself. Everyone but Tori is enjoying the sudden change in her behavior. There has to be some way to get the Jade she knows back.





	Temporary Insanity

Jade grumbled to herself as she got out of her car and walked up to Cat's house. It was too early to deal with Cat of all people. All she wanted to do was go home, work on the new script, and just relax. But no. Cat just had to text her begging to spend the day together. She hated to admit that she had been a bit…moodier than usual, so she really should try harder to be nice to her friends. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"But it's so haaard," she complained under her breath, stopping at the front door and slamming her fist against it a few times. She waited, but when no one answered she decided to just go in. Knowing Cat she probably forgot that she even invited someone over in the first place. She entered and took no more than several steps before her feet were suddenly pulled out from under her. She fell hard, a sharp pain to her head being the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

…

Something was needling at her consciousness but she was too tired to wake up from such a good nap. Things became clearer and then she recognized the annoying sound as her phone. She jumped up and grabbed the phone before she missed the call.

"Hullo," she mumbled, still a bit groggy. Cat's loud, panicked voice shot into her ear seconds later. She spoke a mile a minute and Tori's tired brain just couldn't process it all.

"Cat…slow down…" she said, stopping to yawn. When the rambling didn't slow she tried again.

"Cat!" she shouted, bringing the girl's frantic talking to a stop.

"Finally. What is it?" she asked.

"Tori! Haven't you been listening? I was trying to prank Robbie so I texted him to come over but instead I accidentally sent it to Jade and when she came over my trap worked on her and now she's knocked out and possibly very hurt and I don't know what to do!" Cat exclaimed in one long breath. Tori finally woke up with gasp.

"Why didn't you call 911, or Andre, or-or even Beck? Why me?" she panicked, jumping from bed to get her shoes on. Jade might have been a gank and she might not get along with Tori but she still cared about her. She was still a friend.

"Because Jade hasn't been very nice to any of us and she hates the hospital so I'm scared she'll hate me too if she wakes up and finds out I sent her there!" Cat whined.

"News flash, Jade doesn't like me either! And if it means saving her life then I'm sure she wouldn't hate you too much for calling an ambulance," Tori told her, heading for the door anyway despite her minor reluctance.

"Tori, please? Please help me?" Cat pleaded. Tori could hear the tears in her tone and sighed, giving in.

"Ok, fine. I'll be there soon," she relented.

"Thank you, Tori! Bye!" Cat shouted happily, ending the call a moment later. Tori shoved her phone in her pocket and took a deep breath.

"Trina, I'm borrowing your car! I'll be back later! Bye!" she shouted so that her older sister could hear her wherever she was in the house. She grabbed the keys from the glass bowl by the door and was just about to head out when she heard stumbling footsteps on the landing above.

"Tori, you can't do that! I have somewhere to be soon!" Trina's voice shouted back, followed by more footsteps heading for the stairs. Tori didn't give her a chance to take back the keys. She left and ran to the car sitting in the driveway. Just as she was backing out, Trina came running out of the house screaming at her to stop. Tori only smiled and waved, driving off. She reached her destination without trouble and headed in with slight anxiety. She had no idea if Jade would be throwing a fit for falling victim to a prank or if she would still be unconscious. Tori didn't know which one was worse. She knocked on the door and Robbie answered it.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, slightly confused.

"Cat called me practically hysterical. She explained the prank and wanted comfort in case Jade decided to get back at her, but I think she's also just as worried that she hurt Jade," he explained, moving aside so that Tori could enter. She walked in the see Jade laying on the couch, a bandage on her head. Cat hovered over her, worriedly biting at her nails. When she saw Tori she ran over, grabbed her by the wrist, and yanked her closer to Jade.

"So what exactly happened?" Tori questioned.

"A while ago Robbie was trying to tell me that banana peels couldn't really make people slip and fall like they do in cartoons. I told him he was wrong. So to prove it I set up a prank to make him slip on a banana peel. Except, I accidentally sent the message to Jade. She came over, walked right into my trap, and fell. I didn't mean for it to work on her or for her to hit her head," Cat explained, tears in her eyes.

"I know, Cat. It was an accident," Tori soothed, resting a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"So it actually worked?" Robbie inquired with disbelief.

"Not helping," Tori cautioned, shooting him a glare. His mouth slammed shut and he nodded. Tori could be quite intimidating when she wanted to.

"What are we going to do?" Cat asked. Tori hummed thoughtfully and walked over to check on Jade who was lying silently on the couch. She didn't look as threatening now that she was unconscious. Although, when she woke up there would be hell to pay. Tori crouched down to check under the bandage. There was a small cut at her hairline but it didn't look deep. It hadn't bled a lot and her breathing was even. She was only knocked out and all they had to do was wait for her to regain consciousness.

"She looks fine so we'll probably just have to keep an eye on her and wait until she-" Tori began, only for Jade to interrupt her with a pained groan.

"Jade?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Tori? Is that you?" Jade replied. Tori? Jade rarely called her that. Maybe she hit her head a bit too hard.

"Yeah, it's me," Tori responded, taking a step closer. Jade didn't sound mad. In fact, her voice was the softest she ever heard. She sounded confused more than anything.

"Geez, did I really slip on a freaking banana peel?" Jade grumbled, remembering the brief glimpse of yellow before she was knocked out.

"Y-yes," Tori answered hesitantly with a nod. Jade rubbed at her face before sitting up slowly.

"Jade, I'm so sorry," Cat whimpered.

"Why are you sorry?" Jade asked.

"Because it's my fault. If I hadn't accidentally texted you instead of Robbie then you wouldn't have gotten hurt," Cat explained, brave in the face of danger. And yet nothing happened. Jade only stared at Cat a moment before a small smile pulled at her lips. It was odd seeing the expression on her face and everyone was sure it was all a trick to catch them off guard.

"It's ok. It was an accident," Jade said, causing the three to stare at her in shock.

"You know, I was in such a bad mood today. I really shouldn't have just barged in. That was rude. Sorry for coming in unannounced. I'm just going to go home, clean this up, and rest. I'll see you guys later," Jade continued, getting up. She swayed a little and Tori rushed to stabilize her. Jade gripped her arm, and for a second Tori expected her to squeeze harder, but it remained light.

"Thanks, Tori. Could you give me a ride home? I shouldn't drive like this. I'll just come back for my car later," she decided. Tori could only stand in place with her mouth hanging open before she could say anything.

"Oh, uh, um, s-sure, Jade. Of course," she stammered. Jade gave her an appreciative smile and leaned into her. Tori blushed lightly at the close contact. It wasn't at all expected coming from Jade and she wasn't used to it.

"Thanks again. Lead the way," Jade said with a gesture at the door. Tori nodded then exchanged a look with Cat and Robbie before heading out. She expected Jade to rip her a new one as soon as they were alone, but she didn't. And when Tori made a few clumsy mistakes she expected a snarky remark from Jade, but instead she politely corrected her and offered advice. Tori didn't know if she liked it or not. It was refreshing to experience this nice side of Jade, but at the same time, it felt weird and unnatural. Whoever this was, it wasn't Jade. It was like she was pod-peopled. It wasn't right. She dropped Jade off at home and got another smile. She even got a wave before she drove off. She contemplated sticking around to make sure Jade was truly okay, but thought against it. Nice Jade was unsettling in a different way than when she was mean. Tori always thought that if Jade was nice everything would be better. She was wrong. It wasn't better, it was just plain weird.

…

The weekend passed by and school started once more. Being there felt like an alternate reality. Tori was sure she wasn't the only one feeling that way. Ever since Jade stepped foot in school it was like the world had ended because reality as they knew it was altered. Jade effortlessly explained the accident to anyone who asked. She showed no anger or denial toward it. She treated Cat like an equal and congratulated Beck on another date he scored. She left Andre speechless with an offer to help him with a song and didn't even blink when Rex flirted with her. She only dismissed his advances with a calm reprimand. She didn't yell at Robbie for it either. She even made Sinjin cry when she complimented him on some gadget he made up.

In class, Sikowitz was blown away when he announced the lead of the next play wouldn't be Jade and he wasn't threatened or attacked for it. She expressed disappointment but didn't fly off into a rage. Tori sat at lunch playing with her food. She didn't know why but it bothered her that Jade was so nice. It wasn't that she was used to it, and she didn't enjoy Jade's wrath, but it was a part of her no one should change. It was just who she was, an essential part that was sometimes endearing in its own way. She was prickly, yes, but there was a soft side to her. Tori had seen it a few times. That was what made that side of her so special. People had to earn it. Those who did should be honored. But now she was helping people left and right and it was…unnatural. There was such a thing as too nice and that was how Jade was now.

"Why do you look so troubled, chica?" Andre asked from her right. She looked up from her unfinished food.

"Don't you guys think it's a little, I dunno, weird, that Jade is so nice?" she inquired. Everyone exchanged looks before answering.

"No," they replied in unison. Tori huffed out a breath and opened her mouth to explain why it was wrong when Jade herself walked up to them.

"Didn't you want to work on that song, Andre?" she asked him.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go," he responded, jumping from his seat. They walked back into school talking animatedly and Tori watched them with an expression of worry.

"This isn't right. Shouldn't we try to find a way to change her back?" Tori suggested. Robbie, Cat, and Beck looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? You don't think we should?" she continued. Beck nudged her.

"Relax, Tori. I think it's great that Jade has this new outlook. It doesn't matter how it happened. It's good for everyone this way," he stated, pleased. And that was when Tori had enough. She stood up with a frown and grabbed her stuff before striding away. They tried calling her back but she ignored them. She was quiet and kept to herself the rest of the day, just listening to everyone around her talking about the sudden and drastic change that overcame Jade West. When school was over she headed out to the parking lot.

Her head was down and her eyes were on her feet, still stewing over the whole Jade situation, so she didn't see when a car suddenly pulled out of a parking space. It was headed right for her when she was thrown to the side. The solid sound of a body meeting metal reached her ears just as she hit the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran around the car to see Jade sprawled out on the ground. She had pushed her out of the way just in time but was hit in the process. Tori ran to her, shoving the driver out of the way when he got out of his car. Tori fell next to Jade and started checking to make sure she was alive. She had a pulse and she was breathing.

"Jade? Jade, can you hear me?" she called, gently cupping Jade's cheek and running her thumb over her fair complexion. The sound of her voice slowly brought Jade around. Her eyes fluttered open and a grimace pulled at her features.

"Holy chiz, my head hurts," she growled, sitting up to press a hand to the back of her head. She was relieved when there was no blood. Tori supported her, a hand on her back and the other on her arm. When Jade was aware of the contact she pushed off Tori's hand on her arm but left the one on her back alone. The soothing circles Tori was applying eased the throbbing in her head.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked, worried.

"What do you think? I stupidly stepped in front of that car for you and got hit. The least you could do is thank me," Jade snapped, scowling at the younger Vega. Tori grinned happily and squeezed Jade to her, catching her off guard.

"Thank you, Jade!" she exclaimed.

"Vega! Hands off!" Jade yelled, pushing her away. Tori fell over with a happy laugh.

"What is the matter with you?" Jade demanded, eyeing her.

"You're back. You aren't nice anymore," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, I have no idea what the heck happened to me," Jade mumbled, recalling the past few days. She glanced at Tori with a raised brow.

"Why are you so happy about that?" she inquired, curious and a little confused.

"I like you the way you are. Grumpiness and all," Tori replied honestly. She could have sworn she saw an appreciative smile rest on Jade's lips before her usual scowl covered it up.

"Yeah, well, maybe you're just used to it. Good thing too, because I refuse to change for anyone," Jade told her, getting up and dusting herself off. Tori stood up too.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, agreeing.

"Stop doing that," Jade ordered, picking up her bag.

"Doing what?" Tori replied, scooping up her own bag.

"Ugh," Jade groaned, turning away to leave. However, the driver had walked over to apologize. Jade grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against his car.

"Watch where you're going! You could have run Vega over, and then where would you be? I'll tell you, in an unmarked grave, that's where. And had you killed me I would make sure to haunt you for the rest of your life," she seethed, teeth bared. He went pale and sunk to the ground as soon as she let him go. Tori looked to her with a thankful smile and received a small one from Jade before she turned away, strutting to her car. She was back and Tori couldn't be happier. It felt like everything was right with the world again.

…

As much as Jade didn't want to admit it, she was touched that Tori liked her for who she was. She was the only one who didn't want her to change. She couldn't believe that the one person she picked on the most was actually on her side all along. She couldn't help but like her a little more for it. Perhaps she could go easy on her as thanks. As for the others, well, she was back and ready to get revenge. Which was why she was sitting cross legged on the stage in the Black Box Theater. The lights were off and everything was silent except for the steady but quiet breathing next to her. When she went to Tori with a plan to get back at the others she expected to be scolded and turned away but she was pleasantly surprised when Tori agreed with her.

So together they put the plan in motion, making sure it was ready by the time school was over. Tori sent a text to everyone asking to meet in the Black Box because she had something to tell them. There was no reason to mistrust Tori so they readily agreed on the time and place. With the lure doing its job and the trap set in place it was only a matter of waiting. The door opened, letting in a sliver of light. Tori's excitement reached her in the form of her warm hand resting on Jade's leg. She covered it with her own and gave it a squeeze before pushing it off.

"Tori? You wanted to talk about something?" Andre hesitantly questioned. He leaned into the room followed by Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Rex.

"Why are the lights off?" Beck wondered.

"I still think it's a trap," Rex spoke up.

"Tori just wants to talk. Jade is nice now so there's nothing to worry about. She probably just isn't here yet," Robbie disagreed.

"Let's get the lights," Cat suggested, walking in. As soon as she left the safety of the light she let out a scream that made the others jump, startled.

"What the- Cat!" Robbie exclaimed, running in after her. He too cried out as soon as he disappeared into the darkness. There was a clatter as something hit the floor.

"Ow! I told you it was a trap, you fool!" Rex yelled. Andre and Beck hesitated before inching forward.

"Guys? What happened?" Beck called into the darkness.

"We're stuck!" Cat answered.

"Stuck?" Andre repeated, puzzled. Jade rolled her eyes and stood to walk the perimeter of the room, staying clear of the traps they set up. She reached the door and closed it before the two could catch sight of her. With the sudden darkness came an increase in fear. Andre bolted and was immediately hauled off the ground by his foot. He yelled in shock, flailing.

"Beck, dude! Get me down!" he yelled.

"How can I? I can't see a thing," he replied, frustration evident in his voice. He wasn't easily scared but the situation was troublesome. He didn't want to move from the one spot he knew to be safe. Out of nowhere someone shoved him forward and he stumbled over his feet. He quickly backed away in the direction he thought the door was in only to be swept off his feet too. With everyone caught Tori went to get the lights. They came on to reveal Jade standing in the center of the stage, arms crossed. Tori moved to stand next to her.

"Jade?" Beck questioned, craning his neck to see her.

"Tori?" Andre added when he saw her.

"What's going on?" Robbie joined in, glasses in hand. It was a choice between them and Rex.

"I'm so confused," Cat stated.

"I helped Jade get back at you," Tori answered simply with a shrug.

"But why?" Andre replied.

"You guys were going to leave me like that and Vega was the only one who saw how janked up that was. So she agreed to help me get revenge," Jade explained, smug.

"Ok, you got us. We're sorry. Now let us down," Beck requested. Jade shook her head.

"No, I don't think you've learned your lesson yet," Jade denied, stepping off the stage.

"You were just so nice! How could we resist?" Andre whined.

"You sounded happy enough," Beck pointed out.

"Because I wasn't thinking right! You all know I would never enjoy being that sickly sweet and yet you were going to leave me like that. So no, I'm not letting you down. The janitor will be in shortly to do his routine cleaning. He'll let you down," Jade told them. She looked to Tori with a smirk and was pleased to see Tori returning it.

"Oh, and Cat? I'm raiding your candy stash for making me slip on that stupid banana peel," Jade added.

"Noooo! Not my candy!" Cat exclaimed.

"Feel better?" Tori asked.

"Very," Jade replied, walking with Tori to the exit. Both ignored their friends calling to them. When they were outside Jade turned to Tori.

"I can't believe you came up with something like that. I have to give you props," she mentioned. Tori paused for a moment to scrutinize Jade.

"Are you alright? You aren't going all nice on me now, are you?" she teased, hands on her hips but playful smile on her face.

"Of course not," Jade replied with a shake of her head.

"Good," Tori said with a single nod, continuing forward. Jade stopped her with a hand on her arm. It lingered a second before dropping once she had her attention.

"Thank you, Vega. Really. I know I don't say it much but it means a lot to me that you still stood by me even though I've been a gank to you," Jade stated, truthful. Tori smiled.

"No problem. You would do the same for me," she responded, certain.

"Would I?" Jade questioned, raising a brow. Tori heard the teasing tone and laughed. Jade joined her, shaking her head at the situation she found herself in. She might as well call Tori her friend for how well they were getting along. Of course, she wouldn't admit it out loud. Yet both knew that they had a friend in each other when they needed it the most.


End file.
